


Caught Between A Triangle And A Bird

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: Lapis was currently cheating on Pearl and technically cheating on Peridot as well until Pearl found out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo Minor smut at the beginning so warning. Just a story that struck me in the middle of the night so did a quick first chapter to see if anyone likes it so far.

                Lapis felt the smaller girls’ hands move clumsily between her thighs. Like a static fire was shooting pleasure throughout her body, she arched her back while biting her lip. Stifling moans that just begged to be shouted with every moment. Breathing heavy in quick gasps she looked down to the girl beneath her. Lapis was straddled on top of her with her knees pressing into the bed.

                As the hand underneath her started increasing speed she couldn’t help it. Hitching her breath she let a muffled cry. “Peri… Please.” Lapis cried out as she arched her back forward until her teeth sunk into the blonde. Her own black hair swarmed in front of her eyes just before she closed them. Feeling the soft skin press inward as she bit down. With the spikes of pleasure she bit down harder getting closer and closer.

                Her legs shaking with each surge. Running her hands along the back of the blonde head she kept her eyes closed and focused on the feelings. Soon enough those closed eyes noticed more. A noise bleeding underneath the door and with that Lapis bolted her eyes open and looked over. The shiny knob on the door turned as it opened up to another wide eyed girl.

                “Lapis?” A slender girl shouted out from the doorway with a slight shake in her head. Lapis couldn’t tear her vision away from the strawberry blonde in the doorway. With pressure on her shoulders she felt a harsh push to fall off a different blonde. “What are you doing?”

                “Lapis who is she?” Peri asked and lapis looked from her new laying position to a concerned face. With her palms quickly shoving off the bed she began to stand, no clothes gracing her shameful body. Raising her hands with open palms as if in defense she stood there, not knowing what to do. When you’ve been cheating in two relationships for some time what do you even say?

                “Well, I guess it’s an interesting story.” Lapis claimed, shooting out simple words. Trying to tie in a story long enough to think of an excuse or anyway to get out of it.

                “Story?” Pearl screamed out with clawing her own palms. “So how long has this been going on huh?” Pearl’s voice seemed hurt and Lapis watched as the yelling girl had tears storming down her face. Lighting in room was dim and grey but everything was so visible, every emotion pouring out of each of them.

                “We’ve been together three months, how long have you guys been together?” Peridot questioned with equivalent anger in her voice as Pearl. Peridot wasn’t looking at Lapis but at Pearl and each second felt like the air was being filled with cyanide.

                “Half a year but you know what just keep her you homewrecker.” Pearl declared holding her head up high and looking away. Maybe it was to block the tears or maybe it was to try and feel like the bigger person.

                “Yeah keep a girl who apparently has lied to me for over three months, yeah right!” Peridot yelled slowly shuffling around. Slowly clothes started being thrown back on as everyone assembled themselves. Throwing on a black hoody and a pair of sweat pants, Lapis just watched as the two kept bickering at who would keep her.

                “Guys I’m sorry I just loved you both so much that…” Lapis tried to get the words out but Pearl had other plans.

                “Loved us both so much? Lapis you loved me so much that you went behind my back and did this… This mess?” Pearl exclaimed those words with so much pain flowing through her voice and only heard an objection from Peridot.

                “Mess excuse me?” Peridot tried to get back in but pearl just continued.

                “I know we had our issues and occasionally fought but I didn’t know you thought I was that unbearable that you’d stoop this low.” Pearl was rubbing her temples as she spoke those words with a slope forming in her shoulders. “I don’t want to hear it just get out you two. Out of my house. Now.”

                “Fine I didn’t want to stay in someone else’s house anyways.” Peridot stubbornly barked accompanied by her stomps as she made her way to the door. Lapis winced at those words, slowly following the girl out of the room.

                “I’m sorry Pearl… It just got out of hand so fast.” The closer she got to Pearl the more so saw in her face.

                “Just get the hell out of here… Alright I just can’t deal with it right now.” Pearl’s eyes were harshly closed and her breaths were shaking her down to the core. Tear drops betraying Pearl as her voice shook those words out without any control. Pearl was grinding teeth together and Lapis could just barely notice it but she saw the hole left in Pearl’s heart.

                Following a different blonde she watched as the outside world soon enough came into view. A subtle breeze chilling her cheek but discomfort was tremendously small considering the situation she was in the middle of.  Ahead of her was a small black car that looked like it was nice enough to race and Peri turned around.

                “Why are you following me?” Peridot spat out, she wasn’t crying but man did she looked pissed. Her fist looked as if it was trying to crumble the keys with every small shake of her hand.

                “Where else am I going to stay? You heard her.” Lapis scoffed out, her chest felt empty but if she knew anything it was to fake it. No matter the tremors on the inside that her world had fallen in two, pretend it didn’t.

                “Don’t forget you were also cheating on me, you really think I’d just let you come home with me?” Peridot hoarsely asked with her nasally voice. Peridot wore a short black dress, it was just begging to be lifted and well maybe that stage of their relationship was over. Shaking those thoughts out of her head she held a huge breath while looking at Peri.

                “Fine I guess I’ll just go back to her. I mean I always thought you would have loved me more than her but whatever…” She softly spoke with a long sigh escaping her. Lapis turned around and began looking at the house ahead of her. She knew that Pearl wouldn’t take her back but she also knew that Peridot knew nothing of her. Behind her she heard a soft grunt and another quick shake of the keys.

                “Dammit Lapis…” Peridot grumbled clearly exasperated. “I guess you can come with me… Just tell me why you lied to me about being single and even worse kept this all a secret.” With that the doors unlocked and Lapis quickly went over to the passenger side.

                Sliding over to the soft leather seats that held the chill of no presence. Her cars front panel just lit up with LED’s once she turned the key and with that Lapis had begun to tell her tale with minor alterations.

                “Well… Honestly when you found me that day it was just awful. We had one of our worst fights we’ve ever had together and she has a huge problem of taking over my life and you were just a breath of fresh air. Like before the fight I wasn’t allowed to go out without a detailed explanation of how long it’d take and where I was going.” Lapis may have exaggerated a little bit but that was what it felt like. Not a ball and chain but more so a noose.

                “Except I thought that if I tried to explain you’d just push me away and so after that night I lied… It started off as small things but eventually you had become such a big part of my life… Telling Pearl about you though would have likely caused you to find out about her and I just felt so trapped between you two.” With tired eyes she looked out at the passing trees and every so often would catch a glimpse of Peridot’s face.

                “So that’s why I did that and I’m sorry can you forgive me?” Lapis finished and finally looked over to the blonde. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, even with all that had happened it felt so surreal. Any moment she could just imagine her eyes opening and the whole situation not taking place and maybe Peridot felt similarly.  

                “I don’t know. Frankly right now I’m just giving you a place to stay. Tonight that’s it alright?” She murmured out while starting the car. Taking her view to the outside blue sky and it wasn’t right that such a horrible day could have such a beautiful sky. Not too hot nor too cold and others would consider it so beautiful and such a great day but not them.

                “Peri-.” Before she could continue Peridot had cut her off.

                “Don’t call me that,” Peridot nearly growled those words.

                “Alright, just know that I stayed with you though.” Lapis swore those words yet she knew the truth behind those words.


	2. Clean Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this story is a mess and a half. Like all the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't fix Lapis' relationship again!  
> Enjoy ^.^

 

                “Dear god Lapis what are you doing?” Peridot cried out at the mess slung across her kitchen. The white plated counter didn’t have an inch of white space left and this wasn’t a canvas. Wrappers and jars of condiments and everything in between was present. Sliding across the light wooden floor in black socks Lapis looked up at her.

                “Want a sandwich?” Lapis happily exclaimed, it was all planned though and completely fake. She didn’t feel this joy that could be seen in her wide smile. Her playful demeanor was all a distraction, trying to steal the focus away from thinking and put it back into acting.

                “Lapis I’m not very hungry right now… I think I’m just going to play a video game or something, you just do whatever. Try not to leave too big of a mess for me to clean up.” Peridot sighed, completely exasperated. Her voice didn’t even hold any of its usual raspy life, instead just a dull release of letters strung together.

                “I’ll make you one.” Lapis loudly spoke back as the blonde left the scene. Running around she began splattering a sandwich together. There wasn’t that many things she actually enjoyed so it ended up just being ham and mayo and bread, rather dull but it was something. Making another though and she put a few pickles and ham adding more and more things and soon enough it held an impressive height.

                Her nose could barely detect any of the singular smells as it all fused together. That was what Peridot liked though, a huge mess. Lapis snickered at the thought as she carried the two paper plates off, she wanted to clean up the kitchen. It was her mess but that’d also leave Peridot alone for a longer amount of time.

                There were only technically three rooms in the apartment, one for the living room and kitchen and then the bedroom which held the bathroom along its side connected to the hallway. Right outside of the kitchen carpet had taken over, converting the noise of her steps into silence. Closing in, Lapis slowed down to listen.

                Her shoulders dropped immediately, she heard sniffling. You can act strong but eventually your weakness will always show and Lapis could hear it. Once the grain in the wooden door was visible she placed her knees into the grey thicket of the harsh rug. _I told her that I chose her…_ In spite of all her attempts to clear her mind, it wasn’t working. Those sobs ran loud and clear and cut off each thought she tried to spindle together.

                Lifting herself back up she had made the decision, quickly turning the door knob she pranced in. Acting like she hadn’t been stalking every noise that the blonde had made. Into a pitch black room save for a blaring blue monitor on the far wall of the room. With the remanence of light from the hall way she could see a bundle of blankets with a puff of hair sticking out at the top. Everything went silent once Lapis entered, not even a breath was drawn in.

                “I got your sandwich, you in there?” Lapis tried to finish off jokingly but as the silence continued to stain her ears she started walking closer. Crawling onto the bed, feeling the rickety mess of a frame start giving way to her side. _I swear to god one day this bed is going to crash into the floor._ “It’s your favorite, I even made sure to put a nice size scooping of cat food in it.”

                With those words eyes poked out, wide and red along the corners. Life was in those eyes, so much sadness but they were alive and looking back at the black haired girl. Soon enough they wondered over to the plate and looked as if they were inspecting whether they really held some disgusting cat food in them.

                “Why the hell would you put cat food in them, forget the fact that we don’t even have any. We don’t even… I don’t even have a cat.”  Mumbled out and clearly trying to hide each sniffle, it was obvious though. From her little swipes at her hair, trying to hide the fact that she was just using her palm to wipe her eyes. Lapis wanted to look away, it was like the sight ahead of her was a needle to her thoughts, killing any semblance of joy she could have had.

                “Thought you wouldn’t really be able to taste it over all the other horrible shit you put on it anyways.” Lapis shrugged it off, letting her vision go to the blur of blue light. It wasn’t on a game it was just turned on and rested, if any buttons were hit it’d likely react but still no one was there.

                “You’re just jealous you have worst tastes than me.” Peridot jokingly spat back those words with a tiny bit of ferocity.  Lapis turned to her and she’d finally grabbed the plate, thoroughly inspecting it, likely for any cat food.

                “Peridot I’m really sorry about today, I was just too scared to hurt you and I guess it’s far worse now huh…” Lapis quietly murmured her words, no response. Together with shadows engulfing them they ate their food and waited. Lapis waited for anything to happen and thought, thoughts rapidly engulfed her mind hoping she’d said the right thing.

                “Lapis… I’m not really ready to hear it, I can’t lie and say I don’t care but I can’t also say that I’m willing to listen right now. How could you do such a thing.” Peridot sounded as if she had aged a thousand years in that one moment, up to this point it had always been a smile across her face. Warm hugs and getting lead into different events, hell Lapis had even went to an anime expo with her and that was something else.

                “Okay. Really though I di-.” Lapis tried to push more words out but they were quickly intercepted.

                “I said enough Lapis.” Peridot quickly shot out with a grimace across her face. Features that used to be so beautiful were so terrifying when contorted in such a way. Anger.

                Crawling across the shaky bed, Lapis grew closer and Peridot didn’t push her away. That was all she needed to see to fully close the distance. Scooping up part of the blankets until it fell on her as well. Quickly grappling her arms around Peridot she threw their bodies down together. Landing them side by side with their eyes locked.

                “Lapis!” Peridot shouted in confusion. Peridot’s eyes were green like a bright forest which all the leaves reflect the light of the sun, with a bright yellow circle around her pupil. Her Lips were soft and often knew more about things than many other people all put into one, she was a great student apparently when she was one.

                Plunging herself forward, Lapis planted her face directly on Peridot’s, pressing into the soft lips that she craved.  Each second was like a reaffirmation that everything could work out, slowly getting sloppier. Quickly Lapis began lifting herself above the blonde, letting her legs fall beside each of the blondes thighs. Lowering her hands until they sat at the start of the blondes’ shirt and with that she began to lift. Before it could even get anywhere though her hands were swatted away.

                “Are you fucking kidding me Lapis? We are definitely not going to do anything like that today.” Steam could have been pouring out of Peridot’s ears as she spoke. Her words harshly thrown into the air while her hands tightly clenched her own shirt.

                “I just wanted to make you feel good…” Lapis quickly proclaimed, trying to reach forward once again to pull them together for a hug. Once again more resistance was quickly put up.

                “Bull shit, Lapis you only want to feel good and you just think that if you can start on me that you can get away with it. You do realize it’s literally been less than two hours that I found out you’ve been cheating on me for our entire relationship. Like seriously do you think I’m that fucking gullible. Get the fuck off me.” Regardless of the searing anger in the blondes’ voice, Lapis knew the thoughts that came along with it.

                “Sorry.” She plainly let out, quickly curling up beside the blonde, facing away. She knew that in an instance that the blonde would be rethinking how disappointing the whole day had been and grow sad. Maybe just maybe, sometimes it wasn’t fixable. Maybe some mistakes… _No, no, no, she’ll forget all about this later…I’ll fix it._

“You know Lapis, I sort of,” Peridot breathed out her words slowly. “I think I’m going to go for a drive. I just sort of need some fresh air. I’ll be back in an hour and no please don’t even ask to come.” _Don’t leave… Don’t leave me alone._ “And I want to say one more thing… If you end up going over to Pearl’s again and cheating on me, you’ll never be allowed in this house again.”

                “Wait… Peri we could watch TV together and I could give you a massage or something or you could tell me about a vide-.” The door slammed shut with the noise forcing Lapis to grit her teeth. _Oh god she’s going to hate me… Man everything’s changed so much I still remember our first ‘date.’_

                Lapis had went to the bar to try and get a few drinks to chill her mind. Pearl was getting on her tail about cleaning up what she’d done, not just one thing but everything. Any form of disaster that was naturally in the wake of the lazy girl, laundry, dishes and even a shower was needed. Storming off in a blaze of heat she wound up at a shoddy bar at best.

                A very dimly lit place that you could almost feel the slime in each step across the sticky wooden floor. Smell of piss and alcohol that remained pungent on the entire trip there. Several people that looked like they were torn straight out of  mug shots and then one girl shaking in the center of it all. She clearly didn’t fit in and definitely was terrified of the people all around and with that Lapis took a seat.

                First wondering how such a pretty thing had wound up there and finding out all the necessary things to her plan. It was a new experience for the blonde to go to a bar and so far it wasn’t a pleasant one but with playful teasing it soon became a perfect night. Quickly ramping up the drinks along the bar until neither one of them knew if standing was in their capabilities.

                Constantly leaning into each other and not pulling away, they left the bar hand in hand shouting at the top of their lungs. Like they were on the top of the world. Stars in the sky seemed distant and neither of them wanted the night to end and so Lapis went to her crummy apartment. A terrible excuse of a movie played on a computer and none of it was watched.

                A bar wasn’t the blondes only first time and that night Peridot found out about another thing. She liked women, she loved Lapis’ touch and even though she tried to keep Lapis at a distance she eventually fell for it as well.  Getting lost in a mess of blankets they kept smiling and laughing at each other’s antics until their first kiss. Laced with compassion at least that’s what Peridot thought it was, yet Lapis thought differently.

                She thought of what it was going to be like returning home, and how could she explain that she had taken advantage of an offer to stay the night at some dorks house. How could she explain that the reason she didn’t smell of just alcohol was because she spent the night in some strangers’ bed. That night when they fell asleep it meant something big to each of them.  

                Lapis got her number and promised to call soon and found her own way home, then she lied. She told Pearl how she passed out at the bar for a bit and then just sort of roamed around. Spiking up sections of her hair as if to prove that she slept along the alley. Another argument spewed up within the night and that was the night she gave her first call back to Peridot.

                Telling her how wonderful their time was together and once again flirting with the unknowing blonde. A monstrous mess that she had made and now it was spinning out of her control as she thought whether she should go back to Pearl or stay with Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you all think? I'm thinking this story will be 4 to five chapters at most but it's been fun if not terrible though


	3. A Broom In The Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh Writing a lot today so here is a chapter for this fic I think one left before it's over

 

                “Okay, okay I’m going to fix this all!” Lapis yelled out to the blonde that had just walked back in. Peridot still had the familiar appearance, her eyes redden and her cheeks puffy from all the attention of her palm rubbing away tears but then there was her. Lapis standing in front with her arms sprawled out and a god damn ginormous disaster behind her.

                “What the fuck did you do while I was gone?” Peridot shouted, it was like a whirlwind made out of cats had ran through the apartment.

                “Ahem.” Lapis cleared her throat, starting off in a slow pace back in forth and slowly ramping up speed. “Well I cleaned a bit but I dropped the broom and kick it which hit into the couch but that’s a smaller issue.”

                “Cleaned? This place is five times worse than it was before… Did you make another sandwich as well?” Peridot asked in disbelief.

                “I was trying to clean out the fridge for you. Also do you like 52 pick up?” Peridot began looking around to the floor and a large portion of the mess was just a layer of the floor covered in playing cards. “Because I really hate picking up cards…” Peridot sat there gazing around her face looking angrier and angrier, her shoulders began to raise and it looked as if any moment she’d yell. “I’m joking I’m going to pick them up… alright?”

                “How can I not leave you alone for even a couple of hours…?” Peridot questioned walking around, she abandoned the living room and just went over to her room. Checking to make sure that the whirlwind hadn’t reached in there, it hadn’t.

                “I’m sorry… I just really need you.” Lapis claimed, her insides congratulating herself on how good that sounded.  Lapis quickly began picking up the cards and throwing away the left over trash along the floor.

                “Sure you do…” Peridot returned slowly messing around on her phone, she had taken off her shirt to just leave herself in a bra and pants. The bra was black and had little designs embroiled on the front as if a swirl of flowers, all together incredibly cute and something Lapis didn’t see much in the day time. Peridot’s body held curves though, a visible change from her waist to her curves and definitely a nice looking chest. “Stop staring…”

                “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt though?” Lapis asked, cards finally stacked together with a mesh of ones faced up and others faced down.

                “Because I didn’t want to put another one on.”  After those words Lapis immediately ran off to the blondes’ bedroom, picking up the shirt that laid on the floor and giving it a quick sniff. It was repugnant, smelling thoroughly of smoke enough to fill up Lapis’ nostrils with a small breath.

                “Peridot you promised you quit!” Lapis yelled over to the other side of Peridot’s apartment. Peridot’s response was to quickly walk over to where Lapis resided.

                “You have caused me a thousand heart attacks worth of stress in the last day dammit, so let me have this.” Lapis raised her hand in defense and then slowly let it lower, _she does have a point I have fucked up here._

“Okay want me to wash it?” Lapis asked picking up the black shirt.

                “I honestly don’t think you even know how to use a washer and dryer…” Peridot dully said back. “Let’s just… I’m going to bed. So can you get out of my room?”

                “Okay it’s been a couple years but I bet I could figure it out…” Lapis said slowly approaching the bed, letting her knees softly hit the cushion. “Oh how was your drive by the way? See anything interesting?” Lapis pulled a blanket up to her chest and stared at Peridot.

                “I’ll make a deal you can come back in here when you clean off the counter… that stuff’s going to go bad soon.” Peridot tiredly groaned at her own words, slowly pulling Lapis off the bed. Lapis begrudgingly went along with it

                “I’ll be back soon then and thank you.” _She’s forgiving me. Hell I don’t even have to sleep on the couch tonight, fuck yeah._ Lapis had to remind herself not to skip off to the kitchen, slowly closing the door behind her before she made a break for it. Running to the counter and throwing open the fridge. Practically chucking each item in and hoping that everything would fit together, of course condiments would go along the side but she also knew that somehow she made everything take up more space. She gave herself subtle reminders to never try and play Tetris with how the fridge turned out.

                By the time she was done the counter was somewhat clear but had several drops of things all over it. Before she scampered off to bed she forced herself to grab a wet rag and actually clean them off before they became stains. Grinding the towel into the counter she carefully thought of her course of actions.

                _I really don’t want Pearl to hate me though…_

                When she walked back to the bedroom lightly grasping the door, with all the destruction she caused she didn’t want to bother the sleeping blonde. Slowly she started turning… The handle wouldn’t move, a tighter turn and she realized. _She fucking locked me out._

                Lapis fell to her ass and just began starring at the door standing in the way between her and the bed. Slightly impressed she began pulling out her phone and wondering whether calling the blonde would be a horrible idea.

                “Peridot I cleaned the table…” No response. “I even cleaned off the stains so it looks even better.” Still the other room had remained so quiet. Slowly scraping her fingers along the carpet she waited, minutes had gone by.

                “I thought we had a deal… I guess the couch could be kind of comfy… If you need someone to help warm the bed you can ask me to… Okay I’m going now…” Lapis finally gave up her insistent clawing of the floor and began walking off to the couch with a broom sticking out its side.

                It was an accident though, dropping the broom and then out of frustration kicking it wasn’t the best idea but now it left at least a semi entertaining sight. Laying down along the long grey and brown couch she stared at the ceiling. Looking at the little spikes that came off the paint from the weird older apartment ceiling, she heard it was toxic to touch but it also did leave interesting designs.

                Pulling out her phone she ran along her contacts, part of her thought it was possible that Peridot would kick her out in the following day. Then what? Then where does a life lead when there is nowhere to go. Her mind traveled over the life she’d lead to this point and thought of several places that could be considered going wrong.

                Maybe getting fired from her first actual job, it was just too hard to wake up every day and actually go in so some days she told them her alarm never went. Hell going from an actual accountant to a fast food restaurant was definitely a change, most noticeably in the salary and unsure hours.

                Pearl wasn’t happy with that, they could see each other more then but that meant more arguments. More times Lapis walked out to try and clear her mind to come back to an even bigger fight. Her phone only held a few contacts of people that could help her out.

                Opening up the messenger she scrolled down to Pearl, reading over their last chat and remembering the small things. Last message was Lapis lying to Pearl about how she got called in to work… When in reality she was going over to Peridot’s and Peridot on the other hand didn’t even know where Lapis worked.

                Before that text though was Pearl questioning why Lapis had no money to help with rent…? In reality the hours were slow and she’d call in once a week to get an extra day with her blonde. That fight wasn’t a long one, as she scrolled back she started to see other messages, Pearl liked to check in on Lapis to make sure she was doing alright.

                It was cute the way Pearl would find out what was wrong and then try and solve it but it also made the divide in their conversations more apparent once Peridot joined the picture. Lapis started shutting Pearl out after each of her check in’s, the rare ones that would happen between their fights. Slow enough that part of their relationship died as well.

                Finally she was done looking through the past, the bitter and the sweet she decided what to say.

                “ _Hey so I know you might not ever forgive me but I still feel like we have some things we need to talk about. Can I come by in a day or so, I’ll pick up my shit if that’s what you want but we really do need to talk.”_ Send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN contact with Pearl


	4. Finale: A Happy Date, Together For The Rest Of Their Lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Finishing off this story now :) don't forget to follow me on tumblr if you want. Adojoa.tumblr.com  
> Slightly changed the end to feel a little more definite I guess.

 

                The door closed as Lapis wearily began rubbing her eyes, Peridot was gone now. _Work, eight and a half hours, nine because of travel._ Lapis felt the ease in each of her step, while she had made plans they could also wait a bit for her to wake up. Traveling over to the mirror she did the smallest amount of necessary things for the day, Pearl did love a mess and that’s what Lapis would be.

                Dunking her head under the bathtub sink thingy was always an easy way for a quick wash, along with having an interesting feeling of the water trailing along her jaw. It felt so real, so alive like if she moved at all it’d spill into her mouth and like an old video game she’d drown instantly. Pulling away though and it was nothing like a video game but more like a shitty life where she spilled water all over the floor and now had to wipe it up.

                After her head was fine she just chucked her towel on the floor and kicked it around with her feet for a moment before calling it good. A quick smile and wink in the mirror for a minor confidence boost before she dressed and prepared herself for the talk.

                Pearl had messaged back and told her that, “Ohhhh yes you do need to pick up your stuff and then maybe we could talk.” Lapis paraphrased to herself, making sure to make the voice as annoying as possible as she slid on some clothes. All black and then with her hair being a complete mess she was ready to go.

                Calling up an uber was easy, the few bucks remaining in her wallet were going to need to be spent carefully after that though, she decided. Walking outside she just enjoyed the way the wind pressed along her, she didn’t however enjoy the way the wind pressed on her wet hair feeling like icicles could form on her scalp. Inside it was, she didn’t have to wait for long and it arrived.

                Once inside she quickly gave instructions and excitedly watched outside the window. _It’s going to be okay I’ll just tell Peridot I went to pick up stuff… Where am I sleeping tonight though? No way in hell they wouldn’t be suspicious if I spent the night elsewhere… I can tell Peri that I have a graveyard shift, yeah._

                Her thoughts were filled with regrets over the situation but it was always so easy to push that down with other thoughts, like how comfy Pearl’s bed was. How nice a house was, and how great it was to feel free when she was around Peridot.  Her cute voice that she could happily listen to for hours, she’d fix this and decide. Part of her thought that there was no way that Pearl could forgive her anyways but who wants to end a long term thing on hate.

                Quickly hopping out of the car she approached the door step, a brief two knocks against the thick door. When it swung open Lapis saw something she hadn’t seen in the past year from Pearl, a disaster. She reminded Lapis of Peridot after her drive, a similar assortment of problems with her face, boy did Lapis hate tears.

                “Hey really thanks for letting me back in.” Lapis murmured out, not losing eye contact with her ex.

                “Just grab some stuff and go, I really don’t want to see you right now.” It stung, Lapis felt her heart fall behind a few beats when she heard that, she knew she screwed up but she also knew that this wasn’t rubbing salt in her wounds but in both of theirs.

                “Yeah no worries, I’ll get out of here as soon as possible. If you want it to be as quick as possible though would you mind helping me?” Lapis curiously asked, letting her face turn to look over her shoulder, trying her best to give off puppy dog eyes. Pearl looked utterly offended then her face shifted over several different emotions, such as anger then sadness and then maybe acceptance.

                “Okay.” Together they walked up the stairs to the scene of the crime, not too surprisingly the room smelt of fresh sheets. Everything seemed washed, Pearl did enjoy cleaning when she was stressed. It was a really quick way to tell her mood, depending on how messy the house was, at least when they fought it was always spotless.

                Picking up old clothes reminded her of things such as a shirt she got at a concert, she remembered hugging Pearl so much and watching pearl get so antsy at the mosh pits. It was adorable and then the best part was both them sneaking off to the alleyway together after.

                “Hey Pearl remember this night?” Lapis said holding up the shirt with a large smile. Pearl looked over and after a few moments her face shifted to a bitter smile.

                “Yeah you wouldn’t let go of me when I bought that for you, you insisted that it was the best gift you’ve ever received.” Pearl’s words were slow but they held a lot of weight, it almost felt like each syllable added ten pounds to the room.  It was hard to sit up straight after hearing that but Lapis kept going.

                “It was pretty great, then when you took me to a concert you liked.”

                “You kept complaining that it was boring though,” Pearl quickly retaliated to which Lapis simply laughed.

                “We stayed through the whole thing and by the end I was enjoying it, I felt really restful listening to that piano.” In all honesty she had nearly fallen asleep but Pearl didn’t need to know that, only that she was listening and resting her eyes.

                The stands weren’t very comfortable but it was nice to be hand and hand together, that was definitely one of the finer memories. It’s weird how things can be boring and bad at the time but when you look on it later, it’s one of the happier moments of your life. How each finger fit so perfectly together and when Pearl was excited about the music she’d give the softest squeeze that Lapis had to learn to look for it.

                “I really did love that night Pearl.” Lapis muttered out, her words showing a bit of her melancholy state. Lapis sat up and began walking over to Pearl and offered her a hand as well. Pearl took a moment to take it but quickly rose till her nose was just slightly higher than Lapis’. “My favorite part was being close to you but what I wish the most is that we got to dance that night.” Lapis said and slowly moved her hands down to Pearl’s hips.

                “Lapis no… You’re with Peridot dammit we already know how this song and dance goes.” Pearl started pulling away but Lapis was quicker, dragging Pearl closer till their hips collided and there was practically no distance between them.

                “It goes together, you can’t have one without the other…” _What the hell am I saying? Well she’s not pushing me away anymore._ “Just one more chance Pearl, seriously I’ll text Peridot now and say things are through and we can give it one more go.” Pearl let out a massive sigh before looking into Lapis’ eyes.

                “Okay, text her now then, please.” Lapis slowly released Pearl and took a few steps back. Slowly Lapis began typing into her phone, in a blank text she filled out a thoughtful message, showing it to Pearl for a brief glance before pulling it away.

                “Oh Lapis I’m so glad we can go back to how things were.” Pearl said happily and Lapis began moving forward, trying to plant a kiss on the girls’ lip to be blocked by a hand. “But I must do one thing.” Pearl pulled out her phone and Lapis watched curiously. “Yeah come in.” Then immediately the phone went down and Lapis heard the downstairs door open up.

                “What was that Pearl…?” Lapis asked with wide eyes and watching the door behind her, she felt like prey in that instance with a coyote coming up from behind.

                “What the fuck Lapis.” Lapis heard Peridot’s voice yell that as a stampede of footsteps ran up the stairs.

                “So Peridot I have a question did you get a text per say in the last few seconds?” Pearl asked to which Peridot began looking over her phone.

                “Uh no… Should I have?” Peridot’s voice was full of spite and her face seemed red of anger, Lapis began taking a few steps away from each of them. Winding up in the corner of the room with both girls looking at her with malice filling their faces.

                “Strange Lapis said she cut ties with you.” _What do I do, what the fuck do I do?_ Lapis quickly began thinking and there was something she didn’t know.

                “Wait didn’t you have work today?” Lapis asked Peridot to which the blonde began laughing and raising her pointer finger towards Lapis, it felt like a gun was raised at the black haired girl.

                “Lapis today is my day off, maybe you’d know that if you fucking cared about me!” There was the first shot, Lapis had nowhere to turn at this point.

                “Okay Pearl I guess I sent the message to the wrong person what’s the big deal?” Lapis said avoiding eye contact with Peridot. _Please don’t hate me. Please don’t hate me._

                “Because bull shit Lapis, you get paranoid at messages there was no way you wouldn’t check a message like that ten times.” _Shit she knows me well,_ there was a second shot at Lapis’ facade.

                “Lapis after all you said yesterday the first thing you do is go to cheat on me… Seriously?” Lapis raised her hand as if she had a point but she saw the frustrated, angry tears that spilled down Peridot’s face.  “I knew I couldn’t trust you, that’s why last night I came straight over here for me ‘drive’ and god dammit Pearl was right.” Peridot yelled out, her hands balled as tightly as they could along her side.

                “Peridot… I just love both of you so much that I really wanted to be with both of you.”

                “Bull shit Lazuli, if you loved both of us you wouldn’t have hid us away from each other, you would have had us meet a long time ago and tried to make us all friends. Most of all you wouldn’t have broken both our hearts!” Peridot’s voice slowly ramped up until it was full on shouting, her face held low as if each sentence vibrated through her chest into a whirlwind of feelings.

                “Pearl… Please no.”  Lapis pleaded over to another uncaring face.

                “Lapis, no? Maybe you should have thought things through for once. Maybe you should have actually tried to do the right thing. Maybe you should have listened to me and got your fucking life together.” Pearl mirrored Peridot in her ramping up to shouting.  “I have an idea, Lapis you can do whatever but um Peridot you said you didn’t have work today right?”

                “Yeah?” Peridot slowly responded, curious of what the strawberry blonde was getting at. Both Pearl and Peridot held large tears streaming down their face while both of them ignored the problem in the room.

                “Would you like to go on a date? I know a lovely restaurant. Also I can pay for it, I just feel like we could really bond over certain feelings we share.” Pearl happily said, with a smile held just past her words.

                “I’d love to, but I’d prefer to go Dutch because I can actually pay for myself as well.” Peridot said mirroring Pearl with a new found smile beneath her tears. Her voice held an air of confidence and a bucket of spite or more so a lake, it was definitely plentiful.

                “What about me? Where should I stay?” Lapis questioned the two girls staring at each other.

                “Lapis you can fuck off.” Pearl happily said, holding Peridot’s hand as they left the room. “Also get the fuck out of my house.  

                Lapis watched, closely following behind them as the front door eventually opened up. Neither of them turned back, together they got in Peridot’s car. As soon as the engine fully started Lapis felt her heart drop, her eyes left wide as the only thing left in front of her was an unhealthy supply of smoke from Peridot’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Hope you liked this garbage fire of a story ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it then do tell me so I can know whether to update this one or not.


End file.
